


Little Things That Matter

by FruHallbera



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Armitage Hux has a Force-sensitive dick, Blow Jobs, Crack Treated Seriously, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 12:57:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20564720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FruHallbera/pseuds/FruHallbera
Summary: Kylo Ren finds out interesting things about General Hux's anatomy.This started out as Twitter silliness.





	Little Things That Matter

Ren is settled into meditation, his breathing deep and even, eyes closed and a serene, blank look on his face. He’s sitting cross-legged on the floor, large hands resting over his knees. He’s comfortably dressed in loose leggings and an old once black tank top, now a dusty dark grey after countless trips to the laundry and back. His chest rises and falls as he deepens his breaths even further, seeking to attune to the living Force around him and to open himself to any and all insights and visions there might be waiting for him.

That’s what he says, anyway. He could be just taking an elaborate nap.

The viewport behind him displays a stunning nebula in the distance, the pinks and crimsons in strict contrast against the absolute darkness. The ship continues its steady journey, engines humming and its crew toiling. A bright spark of life in the void of space. 

Hux sighs and resists the urge to get up and pace the room. He glances at his datapad and the angry red light blinking in the top right corner, indicating that there’s at least one new message waiting for him. He shifts his weight, rubs his nose and sighs again, quite pointedly this time. He drums his fingers against the sofa cushion and stretches his back.

This is not what the imagined happening when he finally found himself naked and in the same room with Ren.

He adjusts the towel he’s sitting on and annoyance forces his lips into a tight line, a look he knows isn’t flattering or seductive, but Ren still hasn’t opened his eyes or moved and Hux has gone soft ages ago.

He should just get up, get dressed and return to work. This is pointless waste of his valuable time.

Or he could just - he puts the middle finger of his right hand to his knee, circles the kneecap once and traces a slow line along his thigh almost all the way to his crotch and back again. He spreads his legs, draws idle lines all over his inner thigh and brings his other hand to play as well. Thighs, waist, belly, he touches everywhere but his genitals, completely ignoring Ren and his ridiculous antics. He shivers when he touches over a particularly sensitive spot right above his hipbone. His cock is swelling again, deliciously slowly. A pleasant heat coils in his guts and suddenly all he can think about is kissing someone.

“Ren.”

There’s no answer. Hux narrows his eyes at the Knight, spreads his hands along his sides and lets them travel up, tweaks a nipple.

“Ren.” He allows his voice to become a breathy moan. “Would you look at me?”

Ren’s eyelids flutter and his mouth twitches minutely.

“Ren.”

“Shush.”

Hux freezes, a nipple caught between his fingertips and one hand splayed to frame his cock. _“Shush?” _

“Be quiet now. I need to focus.” Ren falls silent and settles back into his meditation. Hux’s hands fall to his sides and he stares at Ren, incredulous. Right. He rises from the sofa, takes aim and kicks Ren squarely in the chest.

Or that’s the plan, at least.

Without even opening his eyes Ren catches his ankle in his overlarge, warm hand and holds tight. Hux nearly loses his balance but manages to stay upright out of sheer dogged determination not to let Ren see him lose his dignity and fall on his arse. Yes, he’s naked and his cock is bobbing awkwardly close to Ren’s face but that’s beside the point. Ren’s thumb draws an arc across Hux’s skin. He releases the leg and tells Hux to sit back down. Hux scowls at him, considers once again dressing up and kicking Ren out of his quarters but curiosity gets the better of him. He backs to the sofa and sits gingerly on the crumpled towel.

He leans his elbows on his knees. There’s a half-full pack of cigarettes on the coffee table. The temptation to light one is getting stronger by the second. He remembers Ren doesn’t appreciate the smell and at that his mind is made up; he reaches for the pack and the lighter and at the same time Ren blinks his eyes open and smiles at Hux. He shakes his head and flexes his fingers, twists his torso this way and that to wake it from the slumber. He gets on is hand and knees, looking entirely too predatory and graceful for someone in such a humble position. He crawls between Hux’s legs, forcing him to sit up straight and his legs further apart. He rests his elbows on Hux’s thighs and crosses his fingers beneath his chin, observing Hux’s half-hard cock with keen interest. Hux leans back, looks at Ren looking at his dick and makes a show of giving himself a few slow strokes.

“The Force,” Ren begins, “to put it in layman’s terms, is energy. It surrounds us, it’s present in every living thing and it keeps the universe together.”

Hux makes a noncommittal sound. He continues with his stroking in the hope Ren picks up the hint. He sneaks his other hand down the crease of his thigh to touch his balls. Ren’s eyes follow his every movement and he shifts, spreads his knees, obviously making room for his growing erection. Hux smirks down at him. Ren’s attention makes his skin flush and tingle. His breath quickens and he emphasizes the movement of his chest, knowing how it puts what muscles he has on display. Things are finally moving in the right direction.

“There are many theories as to what defines the polar opposites, what we commonly call the Light and the Dark, and what falls between. All the texts and artifacts and academic studies – a single lifetime would not be enough for determining the fundamental truth.”

Right. Hux lets go of his cock and crosses his arms across his chest. It’s going to be that kind of an evening, then. “If you say so. I suppose you are the expert here.”

Ren snorts and straightens up, resting his palms on Hux’s thighs. he rakes his fingernails along the sensitive skin and Hux clenches and hisses quietly.

“I don’t know about that. I know what’s true for me and that’s all that I need.” Ren scoots closer, nostrils flaring as if scenting Hux. He slides his hands onwards to Hux’s hips and pulls him closer. Hux half expects him to open his mouth and his cock twitches in anticipation. Ren merely brings his nose closer, though, takes a deep breath in and hums in appreciation. “You are a fascinating creature, Armitage Hux.”

“All of me or just my dick?”

Ren’s breath ghosts over Hux’s skin when he laughs softly. “I’d say the both of you.” He extends one finger and traces the underside of Hux’s cock from the tip to the base. Hux shudders and gasps – there is something in Ren’s touch he responds to on a disconcertingly deep level. It thrums in his very core, leaves him shaking and wanting more. None of his previous lovers have managed that but then again, none of his previous lovers have made such outlandish claims as Ren.

“The thing is, though, that while the Force is essential for life as we know it to exist and to evolve, it can be found in unexpected places. The kyber crystals are the perfect example. I’ve seen animals, and plants, and –“

“My dick.”

“Your dick.”

“And how did you find it? I assume that’s why you were meditating.”

Ren unwraps Hux’s hand from his cock, one finger at a time. He replaces them with his own strong fingers and strokes once, flits his thumb over the slit and grins at Hux’s sudden twitch. “I found it,” he says simply, his hand continuing its slow journey down Hux’s shaft and back up again. “It exists in the Force, in its own way, and so I was able to sense it.”

“Just my dick, then, and not the rest of me?”

Ren’s fingers ghost over Hux’s balls and the tip of one finds his perineum. Hux squirms on his seat, lips parting as a stuttering breath escapes his mouth. The smug, possessive expression on Ren’s face is both infuriating and arousing so Hux tilts his head back and closes his eyes, groaning.

“I do not know you well enough to answer that yet.”

“We’ve been working together for a long time, Ren.”

“Working, yes. But that doesn’t mean I’ve gotten to _know_ you.”

Ren pushes his finger forwards, between Hux’s buttocks to grace over his hole.

“I thought,” Hux begins but bites his teeth together with a snap when the pad of Ren’s finger almost presses inside him, “I thought you’d be able to tell with a glance if someone had the Force.”

“It’s more complicated than that,” Ren explains, pulling his hand from under Hux and moving to cup his balls and weigh them in the palm of his hand. Apparently satisfied with what he finds he abandons them to examine Hux’s pubic hair instead.

“Huh.” Hux wants to laugh at the absurdity of the situation and Ren’s ludicrous proclamation but he can feel the heat of Ren’s body and the weight of his undivided attention on him and that shouldn’t be as distracting as it is. “I warn you, Ren, if your next sentence is to hint in any way to the possibility that I have gotten where I am because of my dick this affair is over before it’s even started.”

“Well –“

“I’m warning you, Ren!” Hux turns his head enough to give Ren a half-hearted glare. The sight of the mighty Master of the Knights of Ren in his broad-shouldered glory on his knees between Hux’s legs goes a long way towards paying for the headaches and heartburn he’s caused over the time Hux has had the dubious privilege of working with him.

“Fine. Call it a gut feeling, then. A finely-honed instinct.”

“Ren –“

Ren glances at Hux through his lashes, surges down and gives a tentative lick to the head of Hux’s cock. Hux nearly jumps at the sudden movement and his eyes widen when Ren takes him fully into his mouth and hollows his cheeks. Hux barely suppresses the undignified whine building in his throat, manages to convert it into a more respectable groan and takes a firm hold of Ren’s hair. The desire to make this last is warring with the instinct to buck his hips and fuck Ren’s mouth. Ren makes it easy for him as he sets a no-nonsense, fast pace. He cups Hux’s balls again and squeezes them gently, his mouth is hot and wet around Hux’s cock and what he does with his tongue should be banned across the Order-controlled space but wildly encouraged in Hux’s private rooms.

“Fuck,” Hux pants, legs shaking and his abdomen tensing. “Fuck,” he says again to drive the message home. He manages a third _“fuck!”_ just before he comes, mouth open in silent scream, back arching and fingers curling to pull Ren’s hair. He spills in Ren’s mouth and as he does his eyes fly open and his breath hitches and he scrambles back on the sofa because suddenly he can see Ren, see him beyond his skin and hair and and muscle and bone, see to the core of him and the horrifying power he claims to control. He’s as bright as a supernova and as dark as the void of space, dangerous and uncontrollable, his presence bending the very fabric of the universe. Hux hugs his knees to his chest and stares, frozen in place, crushed under the immense presence of Ren – Ren, who is still kneeling before him, has just willingly sucked Hux off, touched him without the intent to hurt.

Ren sits back on his haunches, doesn’t speak or move until Hux has calmed down.

“Is that – how do you –“

“This is me,” Ren says simply. “It’s just me.” He tilts his head to the side and his brow furrows as he studies Hux. “You are not afraid of me. You saw my power and you are not afraid of me,” he states, curious.

Hus pauses, considering. “No, I don’t think that I am. Is that a problem?” He’s not sure if Ren is challenging him somehow and he bristles just in case. The smile spreading slowly on Ren’s face is downright beatific. He reaches over to yank Hux by his ankle until he slides from the sofa to the floor. Ren arranges him on his lap and buries his face in the crook of Hux’s neck.

“No. It’s not a problem. Definitely not a problem.”


End file.
